


The unexpected call

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daffney gets a call she wish she hadn't answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unexpected call

Daffney raised an eyebrow at the cell that was in her hand. The call had left her far from happy but because of it she now knew three things for certain.

1\. She would never answer an unexpected call from her friend again  
2\. He was going to get his ass handed to him when she got hold of him  
3\. He would also paying for the therapy to help her get over the, "Fuck me harder John, I'm so close baby, fuck I love your cock!" That had just been screamed into her ear.

Times like these Daffney really hated being on Punk's speed dial

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
